The Hunger Games: The 100th Games
by daydreamer4mylife
Summary: My part on the fourth Quarter Quell... What's the twist this time?
1. Part One

The 100th Hunger Games

My name is Aisling Willow. I am from District 4, the district with the Atlantic sea.

I am 15 years old and I live alone with my father, who I call by his first name, Lee. I can't remember my mother. One day when I was two, she went out to do the fishing, as her and my father would swap places every week. One of them would look after me, the other would fish. And one the day she went out... the storm started. I don't think she's dead. Missing, of course. But not dead. I still hold onto that, thirteen years later.

It was the 14th of April today, a month before the reaping of the 100th Hunger Games. The day when they'd announce the Quarter Quell Special.

On the 25th, they had the citizens of the district vote for the tributes going in. On the 50th they had double the amount, rather than 24 tributes, they had 48. On the 75th, tributes would be picked form the existing Victors. That year the Hunger Games had apparently ended. But no. Even after president snow had died and the Rebels had taken over, the Hunger Games continued.

Just District 12 doesn't participate. I hate Katniss Everdeen, that survivor. Just because she fought against the capitol, doesn't make her on OUR side. And what's the point, if just her district gets to stay out of the Games. You think she'd help district four even, with her friendship with Finnick Odair. Nope, not even district 11 got to stay out, even after her crying on live television for Rue.

I was sitting on the beach, weaving a net, waiting for my father to get home from fishing. Every now and again, I'd look up at the ocean. My thoughts kept wondered if Panem was the only place in the world, if there was something beyond that water...

"Aisling girl, I'm back!" I heard my father's voice shout. His boat, Astera, was sailing closer to the pier.

I smiled and ran to him, my strawberry- blonde hair flying behind me in the wind. I hugged him, and said "I missed you, Lee."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he said, hugging me too.

I drew back. "You're just in time for the Quarter Quell announcement," I said more seriously.

Her face hardened. He tied up the rope of the boat to the pier and got out. "Well, let's get going then."

Our house was just on the border of the beach. It was a rackety old thing, but I love how cozy it was inside. It was filled with rugs my mother would weave before she disappeared. I love sitting on them.

Lee dropped his catch on the kitchen counter and went to sit by me in front of the television.

The Capital Anthem played, and on the set-up stage, grinning, was President Paylor.

The anthem ended, and she started talking about the previous Quarter Quells. I notice she leaves out the ending of the 75th one.

"Also we'd like to remind you, that it's not _just_ a Quarter Quell, it's a Century quell as well," she laughs "So it should be _extra_ special." I want to punch her through the screen.

A girl with black curls and a sparkly toothy smile, in a white dress, hands President Paylor a box with envelopes. He takes one out labeled 100. Then she opens it.

"On the 100th anniversary, and the first Century Quell, as a reminder that even though some people that have survived the reaping as a teenager, participating in The Hunger Games are not going to be a reaping for children from 12 to 18, but for all grown-up citizens from 19 to 48," said Paylor clearly, a smug grin on her face.

Excited whispering filled the hall from the Capitol residents.

Paylor smiled at the camera one last time, and says "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Then our television goes black as the electricity gets switched off again.

I couldn't think straight. Quite honestly. You'd think nothing could be more atrocious than all the previous Quells, but taking adults? That is just beyond cruel. Taking children's parent's and letting them kill each other... How could any child experience something like this? It would be compulsory for everyone to watch, including the sons and the daughters. How could anyone let this happen?

I gasped, all of a sudden.

"Lee, lee," I murmured, feeling tears in my eyes. "How old are you?"

He stared at me, and blinked "Aisling... Don't worry, I'm 52."

Relief passed through me. He wouldn't get entered.

That night, and the ones that followed in the month, I slept well. But the fact that someone's parents would get reaped totally saddened me.

Until, a bigger worry came.

**^I had this idea and I needed to do it! I hope you liked it.**

**By the way, I don't reaaaaally hate Katniss, I adore her! But the character, Aisling doesn't. **

**And I added romance in it... dont worry, coming up next chapter...Du...Dun...DUUUUNN.**


	2. Part Two

It was the day of the reaping. Me and Lee had gone to our town square, just like the rest of the population.

Harold Codhering, our town mayor, was up on the stage, with our District Four's escort, Naisie Meylock, who has long and spiky purple hair.

By ten minutes everybody was packed in the square. There was so much people, that I felt like I was suffocating in between standing-up corpses.

The mayor started reading us the history of Panem, and life before it. Was it really a free country that was called USA, once? Hard to believe.

"As usual, ladies first," Naisie gave us a fake little grin. I scowled at her, even though she probably wouldn't notice me, as I was one of thousands. Her fingers clawed out a paper slip, and she opened it.

"Coral Sendabway," she read out clearly.

I gasped. That was my favorite teacher in school. She'd teach us art, and sea-shanties.

Already, a pain formed in my stomach. She wasn't one for fighting, she was gentle and kind.

I watched in sadness as she got on stage.

"Any volunteers?" she asked. No one offered.

"Let's have everybody give a round of applause for Coral Sendabway," Naisie continued on brightly.

But we stood in silence. I could see a boy around my age with the same dark hair as her, and his little brother, crying their eyes out. No doubt Mrs. Sendabway's sons.

Naisie pursed her lips at our unenthusiasm, but put on a smile again.

"Let us pick our male victor, shall we," she continued, going to the male ball of paper slips. She dug through it for a while, and took one out.

I don't want to see which unfortunate father gets picked this time. I pushed my face into my hands as everyone waited in silence.

"Lee Willow," she halfway yelled, halfway talked.

My eyes rose up. No. No way. No possible way.

"Lee!" I screamed into the crowd "Lee!" Tears streaming down my face, I tried to get through the other bystanders to the closed-off adult section.

"Lee!" My steps were shaky but I kept on going to find my father. The last person in the world for me here.

"Lee! Lee!" I cried repeatedly

Murmuring broke out. Pitiful looks from everyone in the square, but I was only looking for him.

And then two Peacekeepers grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Get off! Lee" I screamed "Get off! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! Lee!"

The larger of the Peacekeepers put his hand over my mouth.

"This is an adult game. You are not allowed to take any part in this. Volunteer next year, if you want to."

My father gave me a pained look, and then got on the stage, avoiding my eyes for the rest of time.

"Well, well, how exiting," said Naisie proudly "Two parents in District Four. The crowds are going to love you."

Lee met eye contact with Mrs. Sendabway. He did not speak.

The anthem played. Then they were being marched into our Justice Building.

The Peacekeepers holding me released me.

"What should we do," muttered the large one.

The other, who had red hair, said "We should take her to see him. That's what they are doing with the female's kids."

The big one grunted "Follow me, girl."

They took me into the Justice Building, up a flight of stairs, through hallways, until a room was opened for me.

Inside, sitting was Lee, looking at the floor.

I run in, still crying. They shut the door behind me.

"You lied to me!" I yelled in my loudest tone "You lied to me! Lee, how could you!"

"I never imagined I'd get picked," he said "Aisling, don't you get it! I was protecting you from worries! It would be only this year! No one would do anything to me the years after!"

"But you lied to me, Lee. How could you..."

I fell down on the floor crying. "So, how old are you..." I whispered after a while.

"39," he said. A new round of tears broke out of me.

"...Aisling," he said to me. "Can you do something for me?"

I nodded.

"When you get home, open the bottom draw of our desk. Inside is a secret compartment."

My eyes widened.

He continued "In there, you will find a map of the world."

"The...world?" I asked.

He slowly nodded "If, at any point of the Games I get killed, you take that map, board our ship and follow the instructions, do you get me?" he asked.

I look up at dad "Is that where mom went?" I gasped.

"Shhh," he said, neither confirming it, nor denying it "On the map, you will sail to E-u-r-o-p-e-, do you understand?"

"Europe," I murmured. The name sounded weird to me. But I got it. It was puzzle piece, like Panem.

"Is there freedom there?" I asked.

He smirked "If your mother hasn't sailed back yet, then there must me."

I smile for a second "And if you live?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath "The moment I get out, we are escaping. Together."

I pick myself up. "I love you," I whisper to him and hug him.

He comforts me "I will always love you, Aisling. Always."

I blink back tears "Please win for me."

"I will, Aisling. I will try."

"Promise?"I ask.

The Peacekeepers then come in the room and drag me away. I start screaming for more time. "Lee! Promise me! Promise me! Lee," I catch my last glimpse of him, his dark shaggy hair over his eyes, as he mouths "I promise", and then the door is shut forever.

They take me down to the lobby, where Mrs. Sendabway's family is. I am sobbing harder than ever, until the big Peacekeeper smacks me across the face. "Shut up!" he growls.

The Peacekeeper with red hair clears his throat and say "Miss Willow, you are going to remain with Mr. Sendabway and his sons during The Games."

I look at the family. They feel the same way as me. At least I won't have fake comfort.

I follow them back to their home, remembering the tracks, so when I need to escape back to my place for the map, I could find my way.

The older boy who was my age slowed down to walk with me. He had the traditional dark brown hair of district four (I was one of the exceptions in that) with the slight glint of maroon in the tips and the sea-green eyes like me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"How could I be Okay?" I asked, a tear running down again.

He sighed. "Sorry, please don't cry. Hey, you're Aisling, right?"

I nodded.

"Mom talked about you. You were her top student. She adored you."

That information surprised me. He carried on "And, I have no idea how she's gonna survive in that area. You're dad is a survivor. My mom...she's tender and kind."

I sighed "So what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jared," he said "And trust me, we're gonna make it through."

"I hope so..." I murmured.

I needed a distraction. Anything. He looked at me like he needed to tell me something.

"Jared?" I asked, waiting until his younger brother and father turned the corner.

"Yes?" he asked.

I didn't reply. Instead, I took his shoulders in my hands, and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was the first time I had kissed a boy, I had never been interested in them, but right now I needed him.

Against his lips, I murmured "Save me from falling apart."

He retaliated by kissing me back. I actually enjoyed it when I forgot about the circumstances "Only if you save me first." He whispered back.

I drew back, even though I couldn't bear it. Reluctantly, I told him the plan about Europe.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," I said "I need your help for smuggling me out when he..." I couldn't bring myself to say "dies".

"I'm coming with you," he said suddenly, grasping my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"I need my freedom too, Aisling. We all do," he said sadly "My mom is not gonna last in there. How can I continue life like this? It's gonna be unbearable."

I bit my lip. "Okay..." I said "Only if both our parents die. If my father gets out alive I cannot bring you."

Jared seemed to already know his mother was gonna die. He didn't get offended.

"Alright," he said "It's enough now

He kissed me once more, more passionately, and then we ran after Mr. Sendabway and Jared's little brother.

_**THE END**_

**Hope you liked it! I don't think I should write any more, because its a boring twist, really, so this is gonna be the end!**

**Review PLEASE! I need to know what you thought of it :)  
><strong>


End file.
